Ice Creams
by HarryPercyFowl
Summary: After giant war , Percabeth are married ,Have 3 Children:Luke,Charles and Silena.Ice Creams are yum or not!One shot
1. Chapter 1

Fanfction: After giant war , Percabeth are married ,Have 3 Children:Luke,Charles and Silena

Updated:1 Nov 2013

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJo/HoH. Rick Riordan does Disclaimer: I don't own PJo/HoH. Rick Riordan does .If I owned it something called Perlia would exist and (HOH SPPILER) Nico would not be… (For the sake of fans who have not read it. Who have read it would understand.)(For this fic)**

Percy sat on the couch with his kids, watching TV. He'd sat through lecture after lecture from Annabeth on how watching cartoons was horrible for their ADHD. So far, none of them had had an episode yet and as far as Percy was concerned, that was proof Annabeth was wrong.

"Can we get ice cream later?" Silena asked.

"Yeah, I'm sick of eating gluten-free soy ice-cream simulations," Charles complained.

"It's yuck," Luke agreed.

Percy nodded understandingly. He'd had his share of sweet-treat simulations for a lifetime. "Your mom's just concerned for your health, that's all," he said.

"Well, aren't you concerned with our health?" Silena asked.

"After this goes off, we're going to the grocery store and making sundaes as big as our _faces_," Percy told his children. "Does that answer your question?"

"You know how to make sundaes?" Charles questioned, surprised. Anything ice-cream related was off-limits in the Jackson household.

Percy shrugged. "I made _you_ three. How hard can it be to put some ice cream in a bowl?"

Luke frowned. "Is making kids hard?" he asked.

That was a can of worms Percy wasn't in the mood to open. "I'll tell you when you're older."

The television screen went black and the credits began to roll. Annoying theme music played.

Percy stood. "All right, Jackson Clan. To the grocery store!"

…

"MORE CHOCOLATE SYRUP!" Luke shouted, standing on the table and holding his massive bowl of ice cream over his head.

"Aye aye, Captain," Percy said, holding up the bottle. "Bend down."

Luke got down on one knee, still holding his bowl over his head. Percy doused his ice cream in chocolate syrup. "YES!" Luke cried. His mouth was already covered in chocolate, and sticky brown handprints littered the walls. The kitchen was a mess, but his kids were having fun. That's all that mattered to Percy.

"IT'S RAINING SPRINKLES!" Silena screamed, opening the bottle. Little pieces of rainbow colored sugar overflowed from her ice cream bowl and fell onto the floor.

"MORE ICE CREAM!" Charles demanded, scooping the carton into the bowl with his hand. He licked his fingers clean.

"Are you guys done?" Percy questioned. He was now beginning to understand why excess sugar and ADHD didn't exactly mix. But he didn't exactly care.

"YES!" Three voices screamed in unison.

Percy doled out three plastic spoons. Luke took his bowl off his head and tried to eat his ice cream. As soon as he dug the spoon into the bowl, it snapped in half.

"DADDY IT BROKE!" He shouted.

The same happened to Charles. "THIS SUCKS!"

Percy threw his hands up. "ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED?" He questioned.

"NO!"

Percy looked at his children again and faked an annoyed expression. "I SAID…ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED?" He shouted louder.

"NOOOOO!"

Percy grabbed three ladles from the cabinet. He handed them out. "THESE ARE THE SPOONS OF WARRIORS!" He informed them, shouting for effect. "NOW, MY OFFSPRING, WE FEAST!"

…

"Did you three have fun with your dad today?" Annabeth questioned, smiling at her children. She'd had to make a quick trip to Olympus, and she'd entrusted Percy with the job of watching the kids for the day. At first shed been nervous. But the kitchen was spotless and all the kids were in one piece. Annabeth couldn't have been more surprised.

"Yeah," Charles nodded slowly, his movements heavy. "Lots of fun."

Annabeth frowned slightly. "None of you have even touched your food," she realized. "Are you feeling okay?"

Percy looked at the three little green faces sitting at the dinner table. He'd seen that face a couple times in his younger days. The look of an _extreme_ ice cream overdose.

Luke opened his mouth to answer. Instead of words coming out, he puked all over the dinner table. Annabeth screamed and shot to her feet.

"Luke! Are you sick?"

Luke didn't answer. He was interrupted by Silena knocking over her chair and running to the bathroom. Heaving sounds followed.

Annabeth stuck her hands on her hips and looked to Percy for an explanation.

"Care to tell me why my tablecloth is covered in vomit?" she questioned.

Percy was too smart to lie. "We may or may not have had a little ice-cream party," he admitted.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "A little one?"

"We used ladles for spoons," Percy said. "I felt bad. You always give them boring treats. They deserve _real_ ice cream, not that wannabe soy junk."

Annabeth put her hand to her forehead. "They're lactose-intolerant!" she snapped.

Percy's eyes widened as he realized he'd basically poisoned all three of his children. "Why didn't you tell me?" He demanded.

"I _have_ told you! Millions of times!" she said angrily

"How don't I remember that?" Percy questioned.

"Because you don't make their food! They're going to be sick for _days_!"

"Sorry, Annabeth. They begged me and how was I supposed to say no? They coerced me!" He protested. "Look at them! Those are the faces of guilt and manipulation!"

Annabeth put her hand up and shook her head. She ushered Luke and Charles from the table.

"Let's get you some medicine boys. Daddy has some cleaning to do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys. Sorry This is not an update. I am just telling you this is just a one shot and there will be no more chapters in this story. Don't be disappointed you can read my other stories.(All are PJO fics)**

**Cute Percabeth Moment - s/9658873/1/Cute-Percabeth-Moment**

**A very Seaweed Brain Proposal - s/9603882/1/A-very-Seaweed-Brain-Proposal**

**Percabeth-One-Shot - s/9682830/1/Percabeth-One-Shot**

**Ice creams - s/9658883/1/Ice-Creams**

**Now I know I am not supposed to to Authors note as a separate Chapter so here is a sneek peek from Percabeth fic I am writing revolving around Percy proposing to Annabeth and involving talk with Annies Dad.**

Percy Jackson was nervous. Yes, you heard right Percy Jackson, Mighty Son of Poseidon, Saviour of Olympus, Defeater of Kronos and Gaia was nervous.

He and Annabeth have been dating for 3 years now and out of all the fits,arguments,and difficulties they had, they were still going strong.

_Okay Perce,just calm down_, Percy thought to himself as he walked up the porch steps of Annabeth's home. As he went up to the steps of Annabeths home he rememberd how he had come here and asked Mr Chases permission to marry Annabeth.

_Flashback_

_I was in front of Annabeths home. I knocked 3 times before Annies step mom opened the door."Oh!Percy What are you doing here?Come in Come In."_

"_I just wanted to talk to Mr Chase about annabeth" I said. Fredrick came in just as he heard Annabeths name."is she okay ?Did something happened to her"?he asked._

"_Shes all right" I replied "Mr Chase actually…. I have come to ask you daughters hand for marriage."I said lamely_

**This fic is currently not completed .When 1****st**** chapter is completed I will upload it.**

**Till Then,**

**Son of Poseidon Percy Jackson**


End file.
